Fan Crush Saga
Fan Crush Saga (FCS) 'is a Candy Crush fanon that is devoted primarily to fan elements and level types not found in the original Candy Crush Saga. Many of its core features are similar to that of Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga, the creator's other fanon, with the exception of original CCS level types and elements being largely not present. This fanon was created on November 16th, 2017. Level Types Presently, there are 10 level types that appear in this fanon. ' Soda Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with collecting enough soda bottles to raise the soda level to fill the board within the given move limit. Different types of soda appear later in the fanon, producing different effects depending on its color. The first Soda level is Level 1. ' Honey Levels In this level type, the player is tasked with freeing all of the golden bears from specific honey squares that appear on the board. Honey can also contain some blockers and special candies. Eventually, comb honey is introduced which takes up to six layers to remove. The first Honey level is Level 6. Jam Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with spreading pre-existing jam in the level to the whole board by making matches in it or by using special candy effects. Jam can also be located under specific blockers that must be removed so that the jam can be spread to other spaces. The first Jam level is Level 16. '''Candy Order Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with collecting a certain number of candies, special candies, special candy combinations, or blockers. Some candy order levels have lucky candies, which will spawn the required elements needed for the orders, and occasionally, such elements will not spawn or be found on the board naturally, requiring lucky candies that do exist or spawn to be opened in order to complete the level. The first Candy Order level is Level 46. ' Timed Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with simply scoring enough points within a given time limit in order to pass. Extra time candies spawn when a certain amount of cascades have been triggered, or they can be located on the board, and when matched, add 5 or 10 extra seconds to the player's timer, though there are exceptions in which certain Timed levels don't spawn any extra time candies. The first Timed level is Level 151. ' Mixed Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with meeting the requirements of different level types within the same level. The first Mixed level is Level 301, and there are hundreds of possible combinations, but many will likely go unused due to the sheer amount of them. ' Pipeline Levels ' In this level type, the player is tasked with meeting certain goals in a specific order. Pipeline levels are broken into multiple stages that must each be completed before moving on to the next, and only when all of the stages are finished can Pipeline levels be won. The objectives have a wide range, from collecting a number of candies or removing enough blockers, to bringing down ingredients or clearing jelly, and can include any of the previous goals. The first Pipeline level is Level 601. 'Energy Levels ' In this level type, the player must make matches on energy spaces a specific number of times to fill up the energy meter. Doing so will cause a cake explosion, and a certain number of cake explosions are required to pass each level. The first Energy level is Level 751. 'Fizz Levels ' In this level type, the player must match candies in soda multiple times in order to level up their fizz. If a candy reaches the fifth fizz level, it will upgrade all the candies of that color by one fizz level. The goal is to get 6 candies to reach the maximum fizz level in a row, after which, a bottle cap is collected. The player must collect the required number of bottle caps in order to pass. The first Fizz level is Level 901. '''Puzzle Levels In this level type, the player must clear all candies and blockers from the board. No new candies spawn in these levels, and there is no move limit. Instead, the game ends when there are no possible switches. The first Puzzle level is Level 1201. Here are the total amount of appearances each level type has made so far (as of Chocolate Clearing, the 3rd episode). Episodes World 1 Element List *Level 1 - Soda Levels *Level 1 - Soda Bottles *Level 1 - Purple Soda *Level 6 - Honey Levels *Level 6 - Honey Bears *Level 6 - One-layered Honey *Level 6 - Two-layered Honey *Level 11 - One-layered Cupcake *Level 16 - Jam Levels *Level 16 - Jam *Level 21 - Licorice Locks *Level 26 - Two-layered Cupcake *Level 31 - Chocolate *Level 36 - Three-layered Cupcake *Level 46 - Candy Order Levels *Level 61 - Locked Chocolate *Level 66 - Four-layered Cupcake *Level 76 - Three-layered Comb Honey *Level 91 - Four-layered Comb Honey *Level 106 - Five-layered Cupcake *Level 111 - Five-layered Comb Honey *Level 121 - Green Soda *Level 126 - Soda Bottle Cannon *Level 131 - Ingredient Cannon *Level 136 - One-layered White Chocolate *Level 141 - Two-layered White Chocolate *Level 151 - Timed Levels *Level 156 - +5 Candy in Honey *Level 166 - Six-layered Comb Honey *Level 176 - +10 Candy in Honey *Level 181 - Licorice Swirl *Level 186 - Licorice Swirl Cannon *Level 196 - Toffee *Level 211 - One-layered Chest *Level 211 - Sugar Key *Level 216 - Two-layered Sugar Chest *Level 221 - Three-layered Sugar Chest *Level 226 - Jelly Cake *Level 231 - Double Licorice Swirl *Level 241 - Color Filters *Level 251 - Four-layered Sugar Chest *Level 256 - Dark Purple Candies *Level 271 - One-layered Ice Cube *Level 276 - Two-layered Ice Cube *Level 286 - Three-layered Ice Cube *Level 286 - Four-layered Ice Cube *Level 286 - Five-layered Ice Cube *Level 286 - Six-layered Ice Cube *Level 296 - Strawberries *Level 301 - Mixed Levels *Level 306 - Triple Licorice Swirl *Level 316 - Wild Candy Orders *Level 321 - Rainbow Orders *Level 331 - Double Licorice Lock *Level 346 - Black Licorice Canes *Level 351 - Quadruple Licorice Swirl *Level 361 - Red Licorice Canes *Level 376 - Orange Soda *Level 381 - Lollipop Hammer *Level 386 - Free Switch Candy *Level 391 - Levels with more than 9 rows *Level 401 - Levels with multiple boards *Level 406 - Donut *Level 411 - Quintuple Licorice Swirl *Level 421 - Safety Square *Level 436 - Bobber *Level 451 - Multipliers *Level 466 - Rockets *Level 471 - Sextuple Liocrice Swirl *Level 481 - Fire Candy *Level 496 - Ice Bomb *Level 511 - Mint *Level 517 - Striped Mint *Level 526 - Two-layered Mint *Level 541 - Three-layered Mint *Level 556 - Extra Move Candy *Level 586 - Lasers *Level 601 - Pipeline Levels *Level 616 - Diagonal Rockets *Level 631 - Viscious Bomb *Level 646 - Sugar Tornado *Level 661 - Portal Tiles *Level 691 - Bitter Chocolate *Level 706 - Jinxed Candies *Level 721 - Bitter Chocolate Spawner *Level 736 - Metal Boxes *Level 751 - Energy Levels *Level 781 - Waffles *Level 796 - Hyper Chocolate Spawner *Level 811 - Ingredient Bombs *Level 826 - Lime Green Candies *Level 841 - Strawberry Chocolate *Level 871 - Strawberry Chocolate Spawner *Level 901 - Fizz Levels *Level 931 - Lime Green Candies *Level 961 - Red Ingredient Exits *Level 991 - Danger Panels *Level 1021 - Jelly Diamond *Level 1051 - Soccer Ball *Level 1051 - Soccer Goal Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanons created in 2017